Emotions
by xXFadedWingsXx
Summary: "Ulquiorra always hid emotions. No matter what he thought of felt, he always wore the same stoic mask. Then she showed up." Short story in Ulquiorra's P.O.V from the time Orihime was captured, up to his fight with Ichigo. Ulquiorra/Orihime *Contains Spoilers* I don't own Bleach!


**This is just something that's been floating around in my head for a few days now. I always liked the pairing, and I cried in Ulquiorra's death scene because they couldn't be together xP. **

Emotions had always been a sign of weakness for Ulquiorra. If you let the enemy know what you're feeling or thinking and you've already lost mentally. That was why some of the others had lost so easily.

Ulquiorra always hid his emotions. No matter what he felt of thought, he always wore the some stoic mask. The mental barrier he had set up had been impenetrable. Then _she_ showed up.

Of course he had seen her before. Aizen had deemed her useful, and had observed her powers from the screens at Las Noches. Ulquiorra had never thought anything of her. She was just another part of Aizen's plan.

Seeing her in person for the first time had been a totally deferent story. Her orange hair and brown eyes had captivated him. Perhaps that's why he had allowed her to say goodbye to one person.

Walking back to Las Noches, Ulquiorra had refused to believe he had let her go out of sympathy. _ She's just a pathetic human, just another part of Aizen's plan. _ He told himself. Ulquiorra repeated this lie to himself over and over again until he reached Las Noches. He still knew it wasn't the truth.

As the days passed by, Ulquiorra visited the girl more frequently. He would tell her lies, watching as her eyes widened in fear. She would cover her ears and shake her head, refusing to believe him. Ulquiorra would then leave, expecting to feel something close to satisfaction. However, all he felt was this gaping hole, as if something was missing.

He repeated this process, and he soon came across a realization. When he was with her, the hole in his chest was filled with something he had never felt before; happiness.

He, Ulquiorra Schiffer, had finally shown his emotions. Today, he had smiled for the first time. He knew he could never be with her though. Kurosaki would rescue her sooner or later. He was already inside Las Noches. Ulquiorra had fought him on a small scale a few times before. Ulquiorra knew if the teen became any stronger, he would have a good chance of beating him.

The day arrived, and Ulquiorra was fully prepared. Once again, his face had been stoic, revealing nothing to the Shinigami. He had purposefully not visited her, the past few days, and she had been reunited with one of her friends. Ulquiorra wouldn't let his emotions get in the way of this fight.

With his mind only focused on winning, he had a clear advantage over the Shinigami. He had succeeded in killing the teen by leaving a hollow hole in the middle of his chest. Ulquiorra glanced at his eyes, and found them dull and lifeless. He dropped him, and watched his still body fall through the air, landing with a loud _thump_ on the ground below.

Ulquiorra landed on a nearby pillar, feeling satisfied. He would find the girl and tell her of his victory over Kurosaki. She would be devastated. He just had to find her first.

The latter part of his wish came true quicker than expected. He heard her voice calling to the Shinigami below. When he looked over the edge, he saw her leaning over his dead body, and it sounded like she was crying.

_Let her cry, _he thought_. It's not going to bring him back. _

Ulquiorra dropped down to ground level, and saw that Ichigo's body had started convulsing. Power erupted from his body, and he had transformed into a hollow. His hollow must have taken over; when Ichigo's mortal body had died. He stood, and muttered something to her.

Ulquiorra realized that, roughly, they were both fighting for the same thing. Ichigo was fighting to protect the girl; he was fighting to keep her. Ulquiorra raised his sword, bracing for the attack.

The battle was a blur. The hollow that had taken over had completely over whelmed him. Ulquiorra kept his demeanor the same though. He acted as if the roles were reversed and he was on the winning side. All the while she kept yelling, pray for the orange haired teen to win.

The monster had pinned him to the ground, aiming a Cero right at his head. He knew that once it was fired, he would die shortly afterwards. He met his captors' eyes, determined not to die a pathetic death like the others. Ichigo fired and everything disappeared in a red haze.

When he came too, Ulquiorra was surprised to find he was still alive. He stood, wondering what had happened after the explosion. When he looked around, he saw the Shinigami had returned to his normal form, looking stunned.

_He must not have been conscience when the Hollow took over_. He thought.

His thoughts were confirmed when he asked if he had cut off Ulquiorra's arm and leg. He nodded in response. Ichigo offered for the same thing to happen to him, but Ulquiorra refused.

He could feel himself slipping. He knew he didn't have much time.

He turned to her. She was holding her hands together, shaking slightly. Tears gathered along the bottom of her eyes, threating to spill. With a pang of sadness, he realized the tears were for Kurosaki and not for him.

Memories flashed in his mind, and he savored each moment. He knew it was the last time he going to get to re live them.

Ulquiorra took a deep breath. He had never expressed his thoughts or emotions to people, and now was his only chance. He didn't know where to start, so he just told her what he thought about her. Ulquiorra would never be able to express his true feelings, what he felt towards her couldn't be put into words. Her eyes met his, and in that moment, everything left unsaid was shared between them.

He stretched out his hand, reaching for her one last time. She went to grab it, but it turned to dust in her hand. He looked at her for the final time.

"Goodbye, woman."

**Yay! I finally wrote a Bleach fic! After watching all 367 episodes, then switching to the manga, I figured I could come up with SOMETHING. This scene was the one that made me cry the most, and it really touched me, so I figured that I could write about it. THOSE WHO REVIEW GET JARS OF NUTELLA! ^.^**


End file.
